Currently, Drs. Postlethwait, Squadrito, Bowen and Matalon are working as a team to accomplish the milestones specified in 1U01ES015676. Preliminary data for this U01 were obtained in Dr. Postlethwait's laboratory. However, because equipment in this facility are utilized heavily by a number of investigators to complete a variety of experiments, we purchased our own exposure chambers and necessary equipment to establish a duplicate facility for the exposure of rodents and cells to CI2 in BMRII;(where the laboratories of Drs. Matalon and Patel are located;see below for detailed description). Drs. Postlethwait and Squadrito trained three research associates, Mr. Bracher, Mr. Doran and Ms. Balanay on the use of the equipment and safety procedures. They also supervised all exposures to ensure safety and QA/QC. Mr. Bowen, who has considerable experience in aerosol characterization and delivery to animals, assembled an aerosol delivery system (currently housed in Dr. Matalon's laboratory and operated by Mr. Bracher). We are currently conducting studies to identify the optimum combination of variables (aerosol size, concentrations, length of aerosol delivery) for the delivery of antioxidants to the respiratory and alveolar cells of CI2 exposed rats and mice. Dr. Fanucchi was recently recruited by Dr. Postlethwait from UC Davis as an Associate Professor of Environmental Health Sciences at the School of Public Health at UAB. She and Dr. Postlethwait have been PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 179 Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): MatalOH, SadJS (Core B) collaborating on a number of studies including the morphometric assessment of epithelial injury and airway remodeling in the lungs of infant monkeys following exposure to ozone. Dr. Fanucchi has extensive experience in using innovative techniques to assess lung injury following exposure to oxidant gases. Her participation strengthens this program considerably.